Bloody Love
by mimi-chan and aliling-chan
Summary: Maya has been turned into a vampire and is now sucking Kurama's blood at a very late hour.Those two spend some time together thinking or not before the new year.Flames r accepted but will be put out.Maya x Kurama.Sorry for killing Kurama.Ocs are included.


Faye: Wow, so this fic is a romantic fic? I thought you don't like romance.

Ling: I just don't like the mushy stuff. Like kiss the neck and older love stuff. What I love is like those in a fairy tale book. I also prefer that the heroine saves the heroe now that's cool. I rather watch then read. I just love happy endings. But some happy endings cannot just come from happiness you know. It has to be come from a drama scenes, angsty scenes and hurt/comfort scenes.

Izumi: You're really quite angsty are ya? Anyway, we all love happy endings except for those evil guys. They really wanted a sad yet tragic endings. Sad yet tragic huh?

Faye: More the anime Romeo x Juliet, Romeo died from destroying a freak show. It's not an ending but it's sad yet tragic.

Ling: Oh come on guys. It's a new year and I'm going back to school which is a disaster. At that time, many exams, boy I really hate to cram my brains.

Izumi: Anyway, YYHALILING doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Faye: She owns me and Izumi. Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I just love to see how love will grows but...why didn't you make Maya his wife instead of Megumi?

Ling: Get on with the story! Kitajima Maya's POV! Hoho!

...

I felt myself thirst for blood. It was late at night, no people were around. Then, I sense someone approaching. My sudden thirst of blood brought me attacking that person. In a second, I was sucking some blood. How delicious it was...I just love that blood...it's the ,most tasty blood ever! It seems that I don't mind sucking all of that person's blood. I can erase that person's memories. It's getting lesser before I could suck the last of that person's blood...

"Kitajima-san"

That gentle voice...I heard it before...

I stopped and let go of that person.

He looks pale and exhausted...

I can see blood dripping from my teeth marks...

Blood soaked his white shirt...

He look at me with a sad look...

That look...that face...

Where have I seen it?

He looks so familiar...

He's so...beautiful...

His long red hair tied into a pony tail.

His emerald eyes are glittering in the dark...

More like a rose...

Then...everything flashed in my head...

I saw a young boy...about my age...

I was walking home with him...

I remember now...

Minamino-kun...

My eyes are glued to my teeth marks. A puddle formed beside him. I can't believe I did this...

"Minamino-kun..." I called.

His blood is dripping from my mouth.

Why can't I run?

I wanted to run but my legs won't listen to me.

Minamino-kun took a step forward and asks "Why...why are you doing this?"

I cannot find my voice to answer. I just simply shook my head. I cannot face the person I once loved. Yes, I fall in love with him years ago. I confessed to him on the day I lose my memories. I love him. I don't want to lose him.

I took a step back, ready to run but...he approached me. I turned my back and run but he grabbed my right wrist. "Kitajima-san...don't go..."

I was surprise that he doesn't want me to go. I sucked most of his blood and yet...he...

Suddenly, he pulled me into an embrace. I was surprise. I can feel my thirst for blood is gone.

"Minamino-kun..."

"Kitajima-san...can you...stay with me...till the new year? Just stay with me...until then."

My eyes become teary. Hot tears ran down my cheeks. I don't know how to tell him. I just said "Yes"

"Arigatou Kitajima-san"

"Minamino-kun..." I started crying my heart out.

"It's alright Kitajima-san. I'm not going to run away anymore."

I love him...

Even now...I still love him.

Minamino-kun...aishiteru

As the fire works let off, I sucked the last drop of blood out of him.

Life is flowing out of him...slowly...slowly...

Before he lets go of me...he smiled

"Gomen ne...Kitajima-san"

He was gone...

I kissed him...

I cried...

He's dead...I'm alive...

I did regret sucking his last drop of blood...but...if I don't suck his blood, I would die...I don't want to die...

I want to live.

I take one last look at his pale face.

How beautiful he was...

How foolish he was for letting me sucked the last drop out of him.

Why did I sucked his last drop of blood?

Was it to help me live?

Or...

Was it to sastified me?

Then I saw a group of people arrived.

I hid myself on the street light watching those people shaking him, calling for him and crying for him.

When did I become so...evil?

I loved him yet I kill him.

How pathetic I become.

My eyes are still glued to Minamino-kun or should I say Shuichi.

He was beautiful even in death.

Sayonara Shuichi...this is the last time, I'll ever saw you.

/

Yusuke holds his dead friend in his arms crying along with his friends. Then, a tear fell on his friend's face. He looked up and saw no one. Was it raining? There are no rain clouds. The sky is cleared. Then...what is that fell on his face? Hiei walked to Yusuke and said "Hn, how pathetic she was. She lets her own tear fell on his face." Yusuke and his carrot top friend, didn't know what he meant. Hiei didn't tell them or anyone. Whoever kills his friend will live a life full of regrets.

\\\

/

A/N: I kill him! My god! New year angst fic. My first romance fic. Usually romance wasn't my cup of tea but...after seeing a beautiful love story between a vampire and a human...I just have to let it out! Sorry for killing him. If you really want to know what happens next...use your own imagination. It was sad...Elda Marker and Alfred Sinclair love each other...yet they cannot be together...takes place 5 years after the series end. Romance...huh? It's quite fragile...


End file.
